Tempos como esses
by mrs.becca
Summary: Enquanto faz o livro de memórias, Katniss se lembra das palavras do Finnick. "Eles podem comer açúcar anos e anos ao passo que eu e você... bom, se a gente encontra alguma coisa doce pela frente é melhor agarrar com rapidez." E então ela agarra.


**Tempos como esses**

Sumário: Enquanto faz o livro de memórias, Katniss se lembra do seu primeiro encontro com Finnick Odair. "Eles podem comer açúcar anos e anos ao passo que eu e você... bom, se a gente encontra alguma coisa doce pela frente é melhor agarrar com rapidez." E então ela agarra.

Não tenho direitos sobre Jogos Vorazes nem sobre "Times like these". O primeiro pertence a Suzanne Collins e o segundo é uma criação da Swishy Willow Wand.

. . . . . .

Levou um bom tempo para as coisas fossem assim e ela sabe que não teria conseguido sem ele. Ela se lembra de como foi no começo, a solidão vazia e os terríveis pesadelos como suas únicas companhias. Sem comer, sem tomar banho, mal tomando conhecimento de Greasy Sae enquanto ela cozinhava suas refeições. Ignorando o telefone, ignorando Haymitch. Mal se movendo. Malmente viva.

Peeta retornou à vida dela do mesmo jeito que fez da primeira vez – inesperado, um pouco indesejado, um tanto quanto inconveniente. Ele pegou tudo que ela conhecia e de alguma forma virou tudo de cabeça para baixo outra vez. Ele a aterrorizava. Não porque ele foi telessequestrado, mas porque ele era algo que ela não queria querer. Não no começo e certamente não depois que toda a vida dela se desintegrou. Ela era uma dependência emocional e depois de _Prim_ – bem, depois que ela se foi, Katniss havia jurado a si mesma que não se importaria com ninguém novamente. O que não parecia uma promessa mito difícil, visto que ela já estava morta por dentro.

Ela se lembrava de como ele nem sequer disse Oi quando voltou, ele foi direto para o trabalho de plantar os arbustos de prímulas noturnas. Pensando nela novamente, sempre se importando demais com ela, o que parecia um truque sujo. Que ele parecesse capaz de se importar tanto, como o velho Peeta. No entanto ele não era o velho Peeta. Mas também, de alguma forma, ele também não era o Peeta telessequestrado. Não mais louco nem assassino nem com raiva. Ele era algo completamente diferente, algo frágil e resistente e surpreendentemente novo. Mas seus olhos estavam exatamente do jeito que eram quando ele a amava. Algo que ela não podia ignorar.

Ele a trouxe de volta para a vida naquele mesmo dia, antes que ela sequer pudesse perceber que isso estava acontecendo. Ela fez mais nas vinte e quatro horas seguidas do retorno dele – tomou banho, ligou para a mãe e para o Dr. Aurelius, foi para a floresta – do que em tempo todo que ela estava de volta no Distrito 12. Como se ele fosse algum tipo de droga da Capital que, magicamente, a tirou de um coma.

Ele voltou na manhã seguinte como se eles tivessem combinado, trazendo pão fresco e algo que parecia suspeitosamente como esperança, que Katniss não tinha certeza se queria uma parte, e sentou na sua mesa de cozinha. Determinado a se fazer pertencer na mesa dela, na cozinha dela, na vida dela. No começo eles não conversavam. Eles comeram e se revezaram olhando um para o outro, lavando e secando a louça, com mundos entre eles.

Então um dia ele mencionou seu novo quadro. Uma semana depois ela trouxe para ele o primeiro esquilo que ela conseguiu acertar nos olhos, e ambos choraram. Depois de dois meses os pés deles roçando um no outro embaixo da mesa não mais deixava o corpo de Peeta rígido com uma raiva que não era dele, não fazia Katniss fugir para a floresta. Alguns dias depois ela o encontrou enrolado no chão da sua cozinha, tremendo com memórias que não pertenciam a ele, e ela se sentiu corajosa o suficiente para abraçá-lo. Foi a primeira vez que ela pudesse se lembrar de ser ela a consolá-lo.

Ele abriu uma padaria nova na cidade. Depois de tudo ele ainda era bem querido, ainda bem encantador. Um dia Katniss veio para comprar pães de queijo e encontrou um grupo de garotas bajulando-o enquanto ele explicava como tinha feito os lindos biscoitos polvilhados. Ela sentiu o rolo de ciúme em seu estômago, como uma cobra raivosa, vagamente se recordando Johanna se despindo na frente dele no elevador antes do Massacre Quaternário. Ele riu para ela da mesma maneira nas duas vezes. _Para mim você é perfeita_, ele falou para ela daquela vez e ela tinha ignorado totalmente o sentimento. Agora, no entanto, quando ela viu nos olhos dele o mesmo pensamento, ela se pegou desejando que ele dissesse, desejando que ela pudesse dizer para ele a mesma coisa. _Para mim você é perfeito_, ela queria dizer para ele agora. Mas, obviamente, ela não disse. Ao invés disso ela comprou seus pães de queijo, certificando-se de olhar o mais maldosamente que pudesse para as outras garotas antes de sair.

No final da primavera, num dia particularmente bonito, ela convenceu Peeta a deixar a padaria fechada e o levou ao lago do seu pai. Ela nunca compartilhou esse pedaço de si mesma com ninguém, mas isso pareceu certo. Eles colheram raízes de katniss e frutos silvestres e quando eles chegaram em casa naquela noite ela pediu para ele ficar com ela. A partir daí eles passaram todas as noites juntos, envoltos nos braços um do outro, lutando para espantar os pesadelos.

Numa manhã, enquanto procurava por verduras na floresta, ela se lembrou do livro de família e decidiu que era hora de escrever sobre outra coisa.

Foi um trabalho difícil para os dois, lembrando o que eles ansiavam esquecer. Eles não podiam simplesmente registrar as boas memórias, e navegar através das ruins causou lágrimas e tremores. Enquanto trabalhava na página do seu pai, Peeta teve um episódio, balançando nos braços de Katniss, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ficou mais fácil depois disso.

Hoje à noite eles trabalham na página do Finnick. Peeta está desenhando um lindo esboço dele, todo sedução e olhos verdes do mar. E ela se lembra de como ele salvou Peeta várias vezes e de como ela nunca deixará de dever a ele. Ela se lembra do quão arrasado ele estava por causa da captura da Annie, o quão exultante ele estava quando ela voltou. Ela se lembra de vê-los dançando no casamento, desejando que Peeta estivesse lá para abraça-lo apertado. Ela se lembra da sua coragem e determinação, o olhar no seu rosto quando ele morreu. Ela se lembra de vomitar quando Annie ligou para contar sobre o bebê, se escondendo por horas no porão até Peeta chegar em casa e encontrá-la. Ela começa a chorar baixinho e Peeta leva um momento para segurar sua mão antes de se perder no seu trabalho novamente. Ele fica lindo quando desenha; intenso e distante, somente ancorado pela cabeça dela no seu ombro. Mesmo depois de tudo, perfeito.

E então ela se lembra de outra coisa, algo insignificante. Ela se lembra de primeira vez que encontrou Finnick Odair, pouco antes da procissão pela Capital. Remotamente vestido e esbanjando uma sexualidade que a deixou desconfortável. Oferecendo-lhe um cubo de açúcar que estava destinado para cavalos, sorrindo. _"__Eles podem comer açúcar anos e anos ao passo que eu e você... Bom, se a gente encontra alguma coisa doce pela frente é melhor agarrar com rapidez__."_

De uma só vez ela para de chorar e percebe o que ele realmente quis dizer. Ela jamais deixará de dever a ele.

Peeta percebeu que ela não está mais chorando e para o seu trabalho, a testa franzida. Sempre se preocupando demais com ela. "Está tudo bem?" ele pergunta baixinho, pegando a mão dela novamente. Ela acena, depois balança a cabeça, consumida pelos pensamentos que giram ao redor do seu cérebro. O momento parece demais e ela nunca foi muito boa com as palavras. Em vez disso ela pega a outra mão dele nas suas, entrelaçando seus dedos. Ela olha para baixo, para suas mãos juntas pelo que parece uma eternidade.

"Katniss?" Ele está ficando preocupado agora, então ela o olha nos olhos. Tão surpreendentemente azuis quanto no dia que ela o encontrou morrendo e se escondendo na lama.

Sua boca se abre, mas as palavras não saem. Aqui, depois de tudo que eles passaram, ela não é um tributo ou uma vitoriosa ou uma amante desafortunada ou o Tordo. Ela é somente uma garota que está sobrevivendo. Aqui com o garoto do pão. Eles estão sozinhos, não existe ninguém assistindo, ninguém para convencer. Então, gentilmente, com cuidado, ela põe o livro de memórias na mesa e fecha na página do desenho recém-acabado do Finnick. Peeta está silencioso agora, algo semelhante a compreensão em seus olhos, e ela move suas mãos para o rosto dele, polegares passeando suavemente pela sua bochecha. Os cílios dele cresceram de novo, loiros e longos, e ela varre os dedos sobre eles. Eles se agitam contra a ponta dos dedos dela e ele estremece. Peeta está em transe.

"Eu estou feliz por você estar aqui", ela finalmente sussurra. Ela se aproximou tanto dele que seus narizes estão quase se tocando. _Você me fez viver_, ela quer dizer a ele. _Eu preciso de você_. Em vez disso ela mostra a ele, pressionando os lábios gentilmente nos dele. É o primeiro beijo deles desde o Massacre Quaternário e por um momento, quando ele falha em responder, ela teme que não seja isso que ele quer afinal. Mas então, quando ela se afasta, os lábios dele perseguem os dela, famintos, gentis e ásperos e leves como uma pena e carregando o peso do sempre.

Ela poderia ficar desse jeito por toda a eternidade, mas ele se afasta cedo demais quando lembra que eles precisam respirar. Seus corações estão batendo descontroladamente e a respiração dela é irregular. E pela primeira vez em um longo tempo parece que é Peeta quem está sem palavras. Eles se agarram por muito tempo, beijando e descobrindo coisas novas e se lembrando de coisas que nunca vão mudar, não importa o que aconteça com o mundo. Aquele sentimento da caverna e da praia está de volta, mas dessa vez não existe morte a espreita, não existe ninguém para interromper.

Ele segura o rosto dela em suas mãos, traçando suas cicatrizes, e ela acha que ele pode estar chorando, mas ela não saberia dizer por que o fogo na lareira se reduziu a brasas. "Você me ama" ele diz com uma urgência que parte o coração dela, a voz áspera de emoção, "verdadeiro ou falso?".

Ela sorri ao pensar que mesmo agora ele está pensando nela, transformando algo tão difícil para ela de repente fácil. "Verdadeiro" ela diz a ele. Ele a beija de novo e ela se perde. Tempos como esses são fugazes, mas ela se agarrará a eles o máximo que puder. Isso é realmente tudo o que ela pode fazer.

_Fim._


End file.
